spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TopherGopher
Hai der. Your compromise proposal Your compromise was that 300 edits = crat, correct? What would be the equivalent for admin, then? 150, 200? Willyoulickmypotato (talk) 02:28, March 9, 2014 (UTC) :Well, probably 150, but admin rights are also included in crat rights anyway... :I am not a gopher. 03:37, March 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I meant admin alone, ya goofball. ::Willyoulickmypotato (talk) 04:16, March 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, I know, but what I meant was that it's not many more edits until crat rights anyway, so... ::: ::::Over 200. Pay up. Willyoulickmypotato (talk) 02:41, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::Fine. I was going to wait until it was 300 and promote you straight to crat, but sure. TopherGopher ping Ping Willyoulickmypotato (talk) 22:04, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Here's a song you should listen to. I made it on New Year's (and I consider it the first song of 2014). I think you should listen through the entire song, because it might change your view on things. A lot. Link Willyoulickmypotato (talk) 04:26, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Chat Wanna get on chat? The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 04:52, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Livestream Violet is going to be streaming The SpongeBob Movie shortly. Here's a link. --Rarity7Best (talk) 01:03, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Part IV? When will it be coming out? RamDarre (talk) 19:32, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :Idk. I'm lazy. I am not a gopher. 20:50, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Message from You-Know-Who Chris, I can honestly say I am disappointed in you as both a "friend" (note the quotation marks) and a co-crat. That's all I have to say to you. --OctaviaMelody647 (talk) 05:39, April 26, 2014 (UTC) I panic sometimes. But besides that, you can't just erase an entire wiki and get away with it! I am not a gopher. 12:17, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Cloudsdale Can you get on Cloudsdale? ~Ernie The Giant Chicken (talk) A Friendly Message http://youtu.be/EPCiW2xFKf4 RobotAlien (talk) 04:14, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Question *I was trying to send a message to DoNotLickPotatoes about why he removed my bureaucrat request. However, I accidentally posted it on Not Da Potato's talk page. He told me this (in a rather mean way, calling names and swearing) and told me to go to DoNotLickPotatoes' talk page for this. So, I copied and pasted the message to the correct talk page. However, she said it was spam to copy and paste, and reverted it several times. She said bureaucrats can interpret the "no spam" rule any way they want. What do you think about this? Thanks for restoring my request, by the way. — AMK152 (Wall • ) 04:07, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :: Well... Liz is wrong. She is biased a lot, and does against community consensus. I half think she considers herself Queen of the wiki... and yet I'm still friends with her (on and off). And no problem with restoring. It was an unjust removal. Let me clear something up. I didn't delete the request. DoNotLickPotatoes is Liz. Not Da Potato is me. Don't lie, prat. Not Da Potato (talk) 04:07, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :It's not a lie, its a mistake. Like I said before, "Potato" is in both usernames. I made the same mistake and there is no need to call Topher any names. Quit disrespecting people. — AMK152 (Wall • ) 04:18, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::I just read it wrong Ben. No need to overreact. Okay? I am not a gopher. 04:22, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::I will not be blamed for anything I didn't do because of your inability to read. Please be careful next time. AMK, how am I being disrespectful by telling you to "Please stop" and calmly explaining to you on Cloudsdale why it is spam? I'd rather you not get really involved with this wiki, because you already have ESB. Greedy bastard. ::::: As for my other arguments on Cloudsdale, admins on ESB are allowed to interpret the profanity rule as they may. The same goes here — admins are able to interpret the spamming rule as they may, and if I believe your action of copying and pasting is spam, I can impress consequences. Good night. Not Da Potato (talk) 05:02, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::: When did this ever become official? Let's at least have a consensus about the rule. And what was wrong with me just saying the wrong name? It still has the same meaning. ---- *Not Da Potato: A number of things. I will organize this by numbers: :*1. Disrespectfulness - You were being disrespectful by calling people names and swearing at them (such as calling people "prat" or "bastard.") Numerous times. I don't know where this is coming from, but if I knew more about your frustration, perhaps I would understand what you are thinking. :*2. No one owns a wiki - Also, I don't have ESB. I am not being greedy. I DO NOT OWN ESB. Wikia owns the wikis and the community runs the wikis. NO ONE OWNS WIKIS. I came to the SBFW to PARTICIPATE back in 2009. This year, I returned because I proposed that both wikis work together to help increase activity on both wikis by encouraging and interacting with each other. When I was in Cloudsdale in April, Liz, and Violet thought this was a good idea. HOWEVER, when I learned that this wiki's situation had worsened since my last visit, I offered my help. CNF1, Topher, and Sci were the first ones to accept my help, among others. :*3. I did not come to the SBFW to RUN the wiki. I DO NOT want to run the wiki. I DO NOT WANT TO OWN THE WIKI BECAUSE NO ONE OWNS WIKIS AT WIKIA. I came here to work with adminsitrators to HELP FIX THE WIKI'S PROBLEMS. I saw a community in need, and I offered my help. I cannot help it if a majority of people here were not opposed to my offer of help. The only people who opposed my help were you, Liz, and Violet. Just you three opposed my help, some more than others. This wiki is like a train that derailed. I walk over and start pulling people from the wreckage and cleaning up the track... and then you are sitting there, trapped under a chunk of metal, yelling "DON'T HELP US WE DON'T NEED HELP." And meanwhile others are glad I offered my help. :*4. I DO NOT WANT TO LEAD here. Most of my focus is at ESB. All I want to do is offer suggestions, and perhaps to do a lot of work to help get things going again, if a certain idea of mine is accepted. And people did accept my help. :*5. I want to WORK WITH, and NOT LEAD over Sci, Topher, Ram, Summer, and JCM. WORK WITH is different from LEADING. JCM started to take the lead on things, and I was in full support of his efforts to improve the wiki. Then, when there appeared to be a lack of improvement, I tried to step in and give my ideas, and then I get accused of trying to "take over." All I am doing is making suggestions. Using another analogy, it's just like someone makes a petition to the government to make some sort of change. It is a suggestion. Then, the President tells the petitioner to STOP TRYING TO BE PRESIDENT. This does not make any sense, because all the person was doing was making a suggestion. Meanwhile, the Congress is like, "we will listen and consider your suggestions." :*6. According to Wikia, anyone is welcome to edit Wikia wikis, because no one but Wikia itself owns them. :*7. Regarding "spam" - also, I did not spam. Apparently, you are against me asking DoNotLickPotatoes a question. I accidentally posted the message on the wrong talk page, so I tried to move it. I would really like to know why you see ANY "copy and paste" as spam. If someone started to add categories to their spin off articles, and they copied and pasted the same category, is that considered spam? How about this, what if someone wanted to meet two users in Cloudsdale chat? What if they posted on one person's talk page, copied the message, and then posted it on the other person's talk page. Say the message was "Hey, there is something important we need to talk about. Could we meet in Cloudsdale this evening?" - what if that message was copied and pasted to only ONE other user? Is that considered spam? Have you ever copied and pasted something here at the Fanon wiki? :*8. Profanity at ESB - at ESB, we have a "no profanity" rule, and that includes all profanity except "hell" or "damn." Look up the word "profanity." Look up a list of words that are profanity. Administrators at ESB have to be on the same page when it comes to policies, otherwise there would be conflict (an example of such conflict is the SB Fanon Wiki). :*9. Is ESB's profanity rule too vague? - if you think the "no profanity" rule is vague when it comes to defining what words of profanity are not allowed, then thank-you for your suggestion and we can perhaps amend ESB policies in the future to clarify any confusion anyone may have as to what constitutes profanity. However, currently all ESB administrators are on the same page of what constitutes as profanity. If there is conflict, we will be sure to address the issue. :*10. One more thing: why are you against me helping the wiki? HELPING is different from TAKING OVER. I DO NOT want to take over. I was only requesting bureaucrat because I keep getting demoted/blocked and that was hindering me from HELPING the wiki. If people would stop trying to stop me from helping the wiki, I would not even request bureaucratic powers. Perhaps not even adminship powers. But the situation is so bad, I requested a promotion so I can even attempt to help the wiki. :*11. Another thing I should mention is that I am not against you, I don't hate you, and I don't hold grudges. I am just frustrated trying to understand how you think/what your motives are on the wiki. I would probably have more respect for you if I understood you better. Perhaps we could chat about it some time? I don't want to make enemies. :*12. In conclusion, I have enough going on in my life right now and at ESB that I do not have time to run an entire wiki. All I want to do is give my suggestions/implement accepted ones. All I have done is given suggestions. — AMK152 (Wall • ) 06:34, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ::: tl;dr: ::# You were being disrespectful to users for no reason, calling them "prat" and "greedy b------". And a lot. He wants to know why you are like that... are you frustrated about something? ::# NOBODY OWNS A WIKI. WIKIA DOES. And he isn't being greedy just by going on two SpongeBob wikis. ::# He wants to help the wiki, but you and all of the other pessemists are all like "YES WE NEED HELP BUT WE DON'T WANT HELP." He compared the wiki to a train that derailed. He started helping people up from the wreckage, but you guys are like "DON'T HELP US WE DON'T WANT HELP". See how crazy that sounds? ::# He''' doesn't want to lead here. He just wants to help this Wiki. ::# He wants to work with''' me, Sci, Riley, Nick, and John. Not lead over. So when he tries to put in ideas, and you guys accuse him of trying to take over the wiki, that doesn't make any sense. ::# Anybody is allowed to edit Wikis. ::# He was not spamming. At all. He posted it to your talk''' by accident', and then '''you told him' to post it on Liz's wall rather. So, he did that. And you called him out for "spamming". Copy-and-pasting isn't spam anyway. ::# The profanity. Encyclopedia SpongeBobia's profanity rule counts all curses except '''for "h-ll" and "d-mn". I'm assuming "bugger" is also fine. Pretty much, just think of it like at my cloud. So, anyway, he wants the two wikis to share''' the same profanity rules. ::# Is the rule too vague? You can leave suggestions. ::# Why are you so against him helping the wiki? He needed to request for bureaucrat just so that he wouldn't automatically get banned while trying to help! ::# He''' isn't against''' you. He wants to become friends. ::# He doesn't even have time to run a wiki. He just wants to give''' thoughts and suggestions to help us out of our situation. So... yeah. I am not a gopher. 15:37, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::Wrong. Wikia doesn't own wikis, they just host them. --DoNotLickPotatoes (talk) 15:48, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Well, if Wikia doesn't own wikis, who do you think does? I am not a gopher. 16:16, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::The founder or adopter. --DoNotLickPotatoes (talk) 16:21, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Liz, no they don't. They ADOPTED OR FOUNDED the Wiki. The wiki is not owned by them. Owning means that they support all of the funds for their website to be in use. That of which is not the case for owners and founders. Check your facts first. ::::::::::Liz: since you claim that Violet owns the wiki, why doesn't she have more power over Sannse? Why can't she just give herself bureaucratic powers back? I mean, after all, she owns the wiki, like you claim! '— ''AMK152 (Wall • ) 13:24, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::: --DoNotLickPotatoes (talk) 17:09, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Liz, I'm just stating the facts. No one "owns" a wiki, except for Wikia themselves. Now, people may be "in charge" of a wiki, but that is different than owning on Controversy There has been some controversy over your actual age - 12 or 13? You say your birthday is on 31 July, and that you're allegedly in 7th grade. So which one is it - 12 or 13? DontTakeMyRightsAway (talk) 02:45, May 28, 2014 (UTC) : Well, now I'm in 8th grade... and it doesn't matter anyway. ::No you're not. You're still in 7th grade, until the next school year starts. While you may be done with courses for 7th grade, you're still classified as such until the next school year. It does matter, because it determines whether or not you're affected by COPPA, which states that it is illegal to collect information from those under 13 over the internet. Seventho7 (talk) 16:50, June 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::You do realise that there are 13 year olds in seventh grade, right? I am not a gopher. 20:06, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::Still against the law, mate. --Xx Hatsune Miku xX (talk) 20:14, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::::But you don't know for certain my age. I am not a gopher. 21:00, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: ::::::::Yes, because I am a 13 year old in seventh grade you dumbshit. I honestly doubt that you're 13 yet, as you have to be 12 when you start seventh grade, assuming you've never been held back. People usually have their 13th birthday during the school year, and as the cutoff date for your state is 1 August, I do think that you're still 12 and will just come back to us when you turn 13 like HAHA I SO GOT YOU, BITCHES! Seventho7 (talk) 22:25, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey Do you want to write Vacation: The Parody with us? If Ponyo says OK I bet you can. Muchacha 20:41, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Hmm... maybe... I'm kind of planning to work on independent stuff mostly though. I'll think about it. :D I am not a gopher. 00:00, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Hatsune Hatsune is mad at me for writing the fourth installment of Vacation the Parody, Quest for the Stolen Stuff, saying my writing sucks and I killed the series. I tried to make it edgier per suggestion, but made things worse. Then she put my episode up for deletion and is harassing me on my talk page. -Muchacha 22:47, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Job opportunity? I want to ask if you want to help me with something. Come to The Solar System Wiki Chat at 4:00 CST at the earliest so I can tell you. Or come now. Whichever works for you. :) ---MS12 Please come to Officer Squidward's Wiki Chat Hey TopherGopher, can you please come to Officer Squidward's Wiki Chat? Here is the link: http://officersquidward.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Officersquidward2014 wants you to come so please come. SUBST:SpongeyTube/Sig|02:11,5/2/2014 (talk) 10:33, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Were you ever on America's Got Talent? DN is convinced you were. Ponyo Fan (talk) 20:48, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Lol I wish :P I was not. Why is everybody convinced of something about me? Dave thinks I'm Chagnew, Liz thinks that I had multiple accounts, and Ben thinks that I was on America's Got Talent :P None of them are correct, obviously. Yeah, he sent this video which he says looks like you at 2:55: http://youtu.be/T8EBMAaXs0I?t=2m55s 3:54:52 PM Da Nerd x Seven: yes violet i saw that 3:54:57 PM Da Nerd x Seven: liz, that is chris. 3:55:18 PM Da Nerd x Seven: IT IS CHRIS 3:55:41 PM Da Nerd x Seven: ANOTHER HINT: THEIR DAD'S NOT THERE. HE'S PROBABLY ARSING OFF AT APPLE OR WHEREVER THE HELL HE WORKS This kid looks nothing like me. I am not a gopher. 00:19, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Just wondering Do you have a brother? Winnebago (talk) 21:14, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :Nope. I am not a gopher. 00:18, June 25, 2014 (UTC) You're Hired and... Could you make titlecards for the following episodes in SpongeToons. I love the Philippines (talk) 06:11, July 10, 2014 (UTC) I love the Philippines (talk) 06:10, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :k den. I am not a gopher. 14:48, July 10, 2014 (UTC) chat chat Da Nerd (talk) 17:35, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Friends list Please may you add me to your friends list? Walrus (talk) 20:26, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :Me too? --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 21:43, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Did you know this? Know that David Guetta song Titanium? I am sure you do, but anyways, know how Sia is the actual singer to it, well, I was going through David's Youtube Channel and I found this...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ukk0s2f27XQ so some other artist sang it too...but this version seems to extremely unpopular, and it seems to be unavailable in some European countries (it's available in mine), but did you know about that actual cover of Titanium? Spike the Dragon (talk) 13:58, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :I don't typically listen to much mainstream stuff anymore... but that's actually kinda surprising. I am not a gopher. 12:18, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Llwy-ar-lawr could you please delete said article? Cathfolant (talk) 18:41, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Chat CHAT WITH ME TOPHY GOPHY. I'M BORED AND I'M TOO LAZY TO WRITE SPIN-OFF EPISODES. The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 01:20, October 12, 2014 (UTC) GOOFBALLS. WRITING SESSION. NOW. I've started to write you into the film, and I feel really motivated to write right now. Whenever you're able to, LET'S WRITE A THING. Thinkingaboutthe (talk) 20:59, October 17, 2014 (UTC) GOOFBALLS. WRITE. NOW. Icouldntbe (talk) 14:13, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Cha-cha-cha-cha- chia! No, chat. Get on chat. -SuperFanon Chat? [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA aka The Filipino Fanonist']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 13:09, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Merging Into Fanonia Spongebobia Hello i want that this wiki ant all the pages from this semi-abandoned wiki will be merged into fanonia spongebobia. I have absolutely no idea what you are asking for. We aren't making a "Fanonia Spongebobia". First... we aren't in any way related to Encyclopaedia SpongeBobia, you know. Second off, you've never edited on this Wiki before, so why are you asking for a major change? Finally, this Wiki is not "semi-abandoned". We are still quite active. All in all, the answer is: No. Just leave. I am not a gopher. 00:07, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Underage User http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TimmyTurner6000 Proof: Claimed to be 9 years old while chatting in the MUGEN Database.TheDaySurvivor (talk) 02:16, February 22, 2015 (UTC) I don't really ban underaged users. You might want to send this request to someone else, but honestly underaged users aren't a problem to us. I mean, a lot of our users were underaged when they first joined, so... Anyway. I am not a gopher. 02:21, February 22, 2015 (UTC) I randomly need to tell you this I changed my mind, "Just One Last Time" is a good song and I listened to "Raise Your Weapon" but only the first 3 minutes of it, because it was way too long, but I thought the song was decent. Spike the Dragon (talk) 22:32, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Don't be lazy. Listen to the whole of it. Eh? What da ya say? Sure! (also hey this is my 4000th edit... yay) Chat? [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA-SBFW Admin']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 16:49, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Curtains Thanks for letting me know before I actually started writing. (I Like Trains (talk) 13:29, April 15, 2015 (UTC)) no problem :) I am not a gopher. 21:03, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Re:Welcome Thanks! 02:55, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :Hate to break it to you, but it's an automated message, not actually sent by TopherGopher. Hgupd (talk) 04:42, June 20, 2015 (UTC) : :^ lol :) #CURTAINS2015 17:51, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Ban this guy User:Vladimirlucian keeps trying to ruin the title card remakes I made for the fanon seasons and replace them with horrible MS Paint ones. 15:27, June 28, 2015 (UTC)WumboMan900 (talk) Hello there Hi Toph. I was just wondering if you could delete some of the blogs I (KrazyKrisKrumbs, I'm not sure if there was any Omgitskittykatty blogs) made related to Something Strange? Thanks dude, bye. AHAHAAHAHAHAHA ~De la Soul, 2005/2006 (talk) 14:42, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey there. I need some help. I can't figure out how to start a spin-off/Episode. And just chacking, Original Characters can have their own pages? Yes or no? Patrick4ever (talk) 15:27, September 30, 2015 (UTC)Patrick4ever